Stairway to Heaven
by Mockinjay
Summary: Santana is the new girl in Mckinley. She develops a crush on Brittany, a mysterious, quiet and extremely beautiful girl that holds a secret only Mercedes, Kurt and head cheerio Quinn Fabray know about. But love will get in their way and change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: I was supposed to be writing my other fanfic, but I couldn't get this off my head. So...ENJOY! R&R!

* * *

Brittany is high.

_Really_ high and deep in her mind she knows this. But she doesn't really care as long as it makes her feel good and forget about things.

Her eyes are almost closing and she is moving slowly and lazily in the direction of her locker.

The other students are used to seeing her like this by now and know better than to say something about it, so they pretend she's not even there in the first place.

Santana Lopez sees her and is pleasantly surprised to see the girl come to school for the first time in a month. Even though they don't talk to each other, she has a crush on her since the blonde appeared from nowhere and saved her from receiving a slushy facial on her first day in Mckinley a few months ago.

She tried being friends with her, but the girl wouldn't even glance at her direction (or anyone's for that matter) unless it was extremely necessary, so after a few days Santana got the message and kept her distance.

"Don't even _think_ about it girl." Her glee club friend Mercedes said, standing by her side and looking at Brittany with and unreadable expression.

"About what?" The Latina girl asked, her eyes still glued to the blonde.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. She's off limits."

"Why?"

"She just is. Not just for you, but for everyone." The brunette said dismissively.

As if feeling their eyes on her, Brittany turned her head in their direction and locked eyes with Santana. For maybe less than an instant blue eyes sparkled happily before returning to cold, bored ones and the girl turned and walked away.

"Kurt said the same thing. Look I know she is really mysterious and kind of a loner but-"

"It's not that!" Mercedes said firmly, her tone serious.

"Then what is it?" Santana asked. The other girl just sighed deeply and shrugged.

"We are just looking out for you and her Santana." Mercedes smiled sadly at her and left the Latina wondering what the hell was that about.

* * *

Brittany was walking down the street in the pouring rain and almost freezing to death. At least she was half way to her aparment, so she would hopefully make it in 10 minutes or so if her legs don't give out on her.

She regrets not bringing her bike to school today.

The sound of a honk startles her and make her body and mind freeze for a few seconds before she realizes where she is and turns in the corolla's direction.

Santana Lopez opens the passenger and door tells her to get inside. Brittany takes a deep breath and ignores her, walking a few steps before being disturbed by another honk.

After the third, the car parks next to her and the Latina comes out with an umbrella in her hands.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" The brunette angrily asks, using the umbrella to protect them both from the heavy rain. Brittany ignores her again.

"Look I'm just trying to help you out, but it seems you prefer to die in here instead!" Her chocolate eyes boil with anger.

The blonde sighs.

"It's not you okay...I just... I don't like riding cars at all." Brittany looks into her eyes, her expression sincere. Santana only stares in confusion.

"We can just stay inside of it...Please. I can't leave you freezing in here. It's been 2 minutes and I feel like a Popsicle already." She pleads.

Brittany nods.

They both get in the car and stay in an awkward silence for about five minutes when Brittany decides to speak.

"Why did you help me?" She asks, staring at the cars window with a bored expression.

"I was returning the favor."

Brittany chuckled. And then more agonizing 10 minutes of silence.

"Why do you avoid me like I'm the plague?" Santana asks with a hint of hurt in her voice. "I've been trying to be your friend since day one."

Brittany looks at her in the eyes and gives her a sad smile.

"Because... you Santana...You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen." She says softly and leaves the car before Santana can say anything. She only watches in confusion and awe as the blonde walks away from her in her soaked clothes. She sighs.

And for the second time she is left alone thinking about the mystery that is Brittany Susan Pierce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**: Hello again. Thank you for your reviews, they made me really happy. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I should warn you guys about the G!P in this fic (I forgot to). Don't worry, I has a purpose in the end and the person who has it will not be revealed for now, since it's not that relevant or the point/focus of this fic. (For those who may think this is the secret Brittany has: it's not)

**nayalove: **It will have a dose of angst, yes. But happy things and sad things will balace each other.

**Guest**: LAFGA didn't make it through the reaping. I got really pissed with the whole G!P fics being deleted including mine. So I gave it up. I don't know if I'll start writing it again. It was sad really.

* * *

2 weeks go by before Santana sees Brittany in the halls again.

She considered talking to Mercedes or Kurt about the car incident, but In the end she decided it was better to keep it as a secret for now.

She doesn't know why she cares so much. She only knows Brittany somehow is different from anyone she have met before, shee feels it.

Brittany has this mysterious but warm aura around her that sucks her in, and even though the blonde refuses to speak to her there is this palpable tension around when they are in the same room.

Like now.

Brittany is sitting alone in one of the cafeteria's tables, eating a Twix bar while looking at the gleek's table.

She is staring at Santana with a curious expression. As if she is trying to figure the Latina out.

And she is staring back.

Kurt and Mercedes talk and laugh beside her, but she only nods and pretend she's paying attention to whatever they are saying.

The moment is broken when a cheerio uniform and short blond hair block her vision. Quinn Fabray is standing right in front of Brittany, her hands on her hips. She presumes they are talking, but she's not close enought to hear them.

"You got to stop it right now Brittany." The girl says calmly.

"You too, so you know." The blue eyed girl mumbles, opening another Twix bar and biting it.

Quinn chuckles darkly.

"Please. We all know I'm long lost. But you are doing so well, you have a shot you know. Don't blew it."

"I'm trying." Brittany speaks with her mouth full.

"From what I saw moment ago, you're not trying hard enough." Quinn snaps and walks away before the taller blonde can say anything.

Brittany sighs, gives the Latina one last look and leaves the cafeteria.

"I didn't know they knew each other." Santana mumbled, watching the whole scene. Quinn Fabray never talked to anyone that wasn't popular or had something she wanted.

"They are best friends actually." Kurt says, and laughs when the brunette's eyes popped out comically.

"Best friends? No way!"

"Hard to believe right? They are nothing alike." Mercedes eats a few tots before continuing. "But they got each other's backs. Quinn is the reason Britt is not bullied at this school."

"But how did they met? When? I've never seen them together before...What's their story?" Santana tries to remember every moment she saw Brittany. Quinn was never around.

"Huh...church? Yeah they go to the same church." Kurt said, he and Mercedes looked uncomfortable and Santana noticed. She knew there was more to it.

"Church...Right. And how you two know so much?" She raised and eyebrow. They were hiding something and she knew it.

"Last year they were closer. We actually only know this stuff because we are gossips right Kurt?"

"Totally!" He laughed nervously.

Before Santana could elaborate more questions the bell rang and her two friends told her bye and got out of the cafeteria as if their lives depended on it.

She sighed and collected her things and walked out too, not noticing Quinn's hazel eyes watching her every move.

* * *

Glee club was torture. They had to put up with Rachel Berry's speeches about her future solos and performances AND Finn Hudson being a stupid ass like always.

Mr. Shue was absent because he was sick so Finchel decided to take over and make them sing in the background for Berry, stating that Sectionals were close and we needed to rehearse some options of songs.

When it was finally over, Santana felt so relieved it was over that she forgot her things and left in a hurry with everyone else before they could be dragged back by Rachel.

"That girl is seriously annoying." Mercedes said, walking beside her in the parking lot.

"So is Finn. That two totally deserve each other." Santana stated. Mercedes laughed.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked.

"No, I'm in my dad's car today." Santana put her hand in her pocket and remembered she left the keys in her bag.

"Crap, I forgot my bag in the choir room." She mentally face palmed.

"Oh. Well, see you tomorrow then. Bye." Mercedes waved and kept walking to her car while Santana went back inside the school.

When she got to the choir room's door she saw the last person she ever thought would be inside.

Brittany Pierce was sitting in front of the piano, her hands touching the keys softly.

She was frozen in the spot watching the blonde's every movement, wondering why she was there and amused at the same time.

Brittany started to play a slow melody, her fingers wandering perfectly and with her eyes closed.

It was the most beautiful thing Santana have ever seen. She tried to save every second in her mind.

"_Papa...Can you hear me? Papa can you see me? Papa can you hear me in the night_?" Brittany sings barely audible, but enough to make Santana shiver.

"_Papa are you near me? Papa can you hear me? Papa can you help me not be frightened?_"

She is pouring her heart out. Her emotions clearly visible as she sings more loudly and open her eyes, sadness and sorrow evident in them.

She stops, as if trying to hold all her feelings inside her. A few seconds pass and she sighs, regaining her composure. The melody becomes slower, melancholic and Brittany starts singing again.

"_Papa please forgive me...Try to understand me... Papa don't you know I had no choice?_"

Santana feels like she's intruding a rare moment, even if it is beautiful and makes her want to know everything about the blue eyed girl and make her feel better.

Her heart is beating rapidly inside her chest, begging her to go to the girl but her brain tells her to wait for Brittany to leave before she gather her things and let her have this moment alone.

But in the moment she makes up her mind Brittany stands up and walks to the door, immediately noticing her presence.

"How long have you been there?" She asks, trying to appear indifferent. Santana gulps.

"I- not..Not long. I just came to get my things. I wasn't like...stalking you or anything." She rambles.

Brittany only raises an eyebrow. The latina shighs in defeat.

"Ok I heard you sing but it was unintentional... You have a beautiful voice Brittany." Santana says sincerely, and she swore that for a second the blonde's cheeks got redder.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbles. She walks to the piano and gets something under it.

It's Santana's bag.

She holds it in front of her.

"I got your things. I found it when I got here and was going to return it for its owner...Here." Santana stares at her for a few seconds.

"Uhm...Thanks." She nervously takes her bag from Brittany's hand, accidentally brushing her fingers against the blonde's.

They look at each other eyes, and while Brittany feels her body get warmer as chocolate eyes stare at her, Santana feels like drowning inside the now ocean blue eyes.

But then Brittany's look changes and she clears her throat, breaking the moment.

"So. See you around." She mumbles and walks away, leaving Santana staring at her back while she steps down the hall in a slow pace.

Before she open's the front door she turns around and gives the Latina one last look...and a barely noticeable smile.

And Santana smiles back.

* * *

Thank you for reading, all mistakes are mi-...no. Are my Iphones, blame it on it. So, Britt and San are getting closer! Hooray! So I gave some clues for you all about Brittany (I guess) but next chapter Santana will get closer to the truth. Any thoughts about this chapter?

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: F**irst of all, thank you for your reviews, they made me smile a lot. I'm happy to know you guys like this fic. :) And you guys got SO CLOSE to the answer that I'm sure you'll figure it out this time. Don't worry, each one of the questions in the air will have their answers. There's a reason behind everything that happens. And since you guys were so nice, this chapter is bigger than the others.

And here's my tumblr: _heya-agron_ dot tumblr. You guys don't need to follow me, just introduce yourselves and let's chat, then maybe be friends. :)

Now the chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Brittany comes everyday to school now to avoid spending time alone with her thoughts.

The amount of marijuana and chocolate she consumes is almost the double now.

She knows it's dangerous and reckless and sometimes she receive warning glances from Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn but she ignores them. It's not like they can judge her, since they do the same thing as her only in different ways.

Try to scape. Try to forget, to pretend. She knows each one of them surrender slowly to their sins (specially Quinn) instead of getting better, and try to compensate it somehow to keep theirselves from going insane. It's the easy way out.

Drugs help her forget about her sins and make it easier to look at herself in the mirror. To forget about her.

But somedays she just can't do it. Yesterday she'd let her thoughts wander to the girl she fell in love with since she first saw her.

Santana Lopez. She thought about how touching her would feel like. To hug her, kiss her... Make love to her.

Her beautiful wavy hair, her chocolate eyes and the way she smiles.

When she realized what she was doing Brittany spent the night asking for forgiveness, and for the first time in a long time she punished herself because of it.

Her back is hurting and she flinches every time she has to move her arms or sit in a chair, but she tells herself the pain is necessary to remember was she was doing and the consequences of it.

She is determined to make her feelings go away. The sapphic feelings that brought her here in the first place.

But even with all that effort, her walls crumble when Santana sits gracefully beside her in Spanish, gives her a small smile and whispers "good morning".

The class is full of stolen glances from both of them, and while Brittany tries to remain stoic, Santana thinks about ways to make conversation with the blonde.

The bell rings before Santana has a chance to make a move, and she sighs in frustration while closing her notebook.

She's not used to being shy around people, normally she gets what she wants when she wants. But with Brittany none of it seems to work.

She observes as the blonde gets up slowly from her seat, her face tense. Santana walks close to her in the hallway, watching her in curiosity.

The girl is stops when two jocks block her way. They both have malicious looks and smirks in theirs faces and slushies in their hands.

They look around and the taller one yells.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!"

And just like that the hall is empty. Santana knows this mean trouble so she stubbornly stands still and ready to defend Brittany.

They look at her for a moment, but decide to ignore her at least for now.

"You know who didn't come to school today Pierce?" The taller jock speaks. Finn Hudson.

Brittany justs stares at them.

"Quinn is not here to protect you and your glee-freaks. So me and Karovsky here will enjoy it a little." Santana gulps. She looks around trying to find a teacher or someone, anyone.

"And don't you and muchacha over there even dare to say a word to her." Puck smirks and a second later throws a purple at Brittany and in reflex she turns her body to protect herself, making the liquid hit partly her back and one of her eyes.

The girl groans loudly in pain and Santana runs to her but Puck is faster and pushes the blonde hard against the lockers, she falls with her hands in her eye, trying desperately to remove the icy liquid.

"We made that one specially for you, to make up for everything!"

Santana knelt beside Brittany, shielding her from her offenders.

"Idiotas! Leave her alone!" She yells. The two jocks only laugh.

"You're the next you-"

Finn stops talking when the sound his cellphone ringing. He takes it off his pocket and his eyes widen.

"Let's go Puck Coach Beist is coming!" They both run away quickly but before they turn the corner Puck gives them an evil look.

"Not a word, or it will be ten times worse Esmeralda!" He warns and leaves.

Santana helps Brittany to get up, and the girl shakily manages to stand on her feet.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." The brunette whispers softly.

Coach Beist appears, walking in their direction and notices Brittany's damp shirt and hair.

"What happened? You two should be in class." She states, scanning both of them suspiciously.

Santana opens her mouth to explain what happened exactly just a moment ago but Brittany beats her to it.

"I'm sorry Coach, someone dropped slushie on the floor and I didn't see it. I slipped and fell hard, and Santana was just helping me." She explained, and tried really hard to not rub her left eye. The Latina gave her a incredulous look.

Beist seemed to analyze the situation, her eyes darting from Brittany to Santana's arms around her and then to the floor, and after a few seconds she decided the story was plausible.

"Okay. Clean yourself up and go to class Pierce." She spoke in a firm tone and continued her way.

Santana tried to guide brittany to the girls bathroom, but the blonde hold her in place.

"Take me to the Cheerios locker room." She mumble.

"Why? We don't have a card to get in." Santana asked in confusion.

"Just...Take me there please." Brittany took a sharp breath.

Santana nodded, and they hurriedly walked to the Cheerios locker room in silence.

When they got to the door, Brittany sighed in relief. She was in so much pain she mentally congratulated herself for not passing out yet. She put her hand inside her jeans right pocket and took a white and red card from inside.

She put it in the device and the door unlocked. She opened it, ignoring Santana's intrigued look.

"Quinn gave me her spare card." She whispered releasing herself from Santana's grasp and supporting her weight in the nearest wall.

The brunette immediately saw the red stains mixing with darker ones in the girl's bright orange t-shirt and gasped loudly.

"Oh my god Brittany you're bleeding!" She closed the locker room's door and rushed to the blondes side.

"It's ok I can handle it." Brittany whispers dismissively, trying to hold the pain in and stay awake until Santana leaves at least.

"No you fucking can't! What the hell did they put in that slushie?" Santana panicked. She runs to one of the showers, turns it on and runs back to Brittany.

"Why didn't you tell Beist? Go to the shower now while I go to get the nurse!" Santana speaks but before she opens the door again Brittany holds her back by her arm.

"Don't! You... You can't. It's not because of the slushie. No one can know." Brittany pleads.

Santana stares at her in disbelief, trying to understand the hole situation.

Brittany's back is bleeding.

She says it's not from the slushie.

She doesn't want anyone to know.

Holy shit. It can't be...

She was a tv shows addict, including Law and Order and Cold Case. She remembers the signs of child abuse and the way they reacted to everything about them.

The way they were emotionally guarded and avoided any contact with people, the look in their eyes were always dull and indifferent.

And Brittany behaved just like them.

The most times it was someone in the family who abused them, and Santana remembered how Brittany refused to let her take the blonde home.

A hundred theories came to her head about it, and she couldn't help but ask her.

"Who did this to you?" Santana asks softly, hoping that the blonde will let her in.

Brittany only turns her back to her and walks in the shower's direction. She tries removing her shirt, but fails miserably and groans in pain.

She knows it's risky and that she may be stepping over the line, but the brunette takes her chance anyway and tries to help the blonde to take off the material.

Brittany tenses, but let's her assist her. She knows she's not strong enough to do it on her own without fainting and the brunette just wants to help her.

She waits for the gasp that it's about to come, closing her eyes and thinking about some excuse she'll probably have to use.

"Jesus..." Santana whispers and feels her eyes filling with tears. She drops the shirt on the floor and puts a hand in her mouth, trying to hold her emotions in.

The blonde's back was full of lashes marks. Some of them were just ugly scars, and others were a shade of deep red an purple, bruised and blood covered the deepest ones.

She presumed they started bleeding when Brittany was pressed against the lockers earlier. They looked real bad and irritated.

Besides that, two fading wings tattoos could be seen. They filled all of the blonde's back, the angel wings were perfectly designed and thorough. The girl wasn't wearing a bra so she could analyze every detail.

Estrangely enough were the exact same tattoos she'd noticed in Mercede's and Quinn Fabray's backs when they where changing for phys Ed, only theirs were barely visible. No way this was a coincidence.

"I think they put pepper in that slushie. It burns like hell." Brittany mumbled, removing her pants and underwear and slowly stepping under the shower, interrupting Santana's thoughts.

Santana tried not to stare at the girl's body, and focusing on the problem at hand.

"Brittany... You have to tell someone. If someone is abusing you then-" she starts.

"Nobody did this to me." Brittany decides to say the truth. Her account is already on red and she doesn't feel like adding more to it. Santana only sighs.

"Don't protect them, I-" Brittany turns around abruptely and snaps at her.

"I did this to myself okay!" She stares angrily at brown eyes. Santana's eyes widen in shock.

"Why?"

Brittany lowers her head and sighs deeply.

"Watch and pray so that you will not fall into temptation. The spirit is willing, but the body is weak." She whispers, more calmly this time.

"I have succumbed to sin. I will not enter the kingdom of Father...I punish my body to remember it, to learn from it, to never let such thoughts or actions invade my body again ." Brittany touches Santana's cheek softly and looks at her lovingly.

"But when you get near me, my mind and body betray me and all the things I try to erase come back in full force. So I do what I have to."

Santana is crying now listening to her words, not knowing what to feel. She only knows she doesn't want Brittany to hurt herself because of her. She asks herself why would someone go so far for their religion.

"Please don't. I can't bear to see you hurt because of me. Stop this. I promess to stay away." Brittany chuckles sadly.

"I'm an abomination now Santana. I don't belong here, my sins brought me to this place. Even now, my body begs for you and that won't stop even if I don't see you. I am everything that is wrong." A tear drops in Brittany's face while she looks at herself.

Santana looks down too, and when her eyes travel down the gasps loudly. She tries to keep her composure, but she is too shocked to say anything.

Brittany turns around, turns off the shower, collects her clothes and walks slowly to Quinn's locker.

She takes a deep breath, recovering from her moment of weakness and change her hole posture in a matter of seconds while she dresses herself.

The wears one of Quinn's spare button up shirts, flinching but holding the pain in and puts her own t-shirt in the garbage.

"I appreciate your help but I have to go now." She says robotically and walks to the door.

"Wait!" Santana calls before she can leave.

"You...Quinn and Mercedes have the same tattoos. Why?" She asks.

"We are all sinners." Brittany says and walks away from the brunette again, leaving more questions in Santana's head than ever.

And even more determined to know the truth about the three. Since she doesn't have any classes with them today and she really has to think about everything Brittany told her, she doesn't bother to go to the rest of her classes.

She goes home and spends all night trying to understand Brittany and the connection between her, Mercedes and Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Ta da! So, what do you guys think? Are you happy or sad of disappointed or? Let me know! R&R and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note:** Hello guys! I took so long to post this chapter, I'm sorry. I had a busy week searching things for my RE5 costume, working and (I admit) playing BF3 online. Thank you for your reviews especially Anon's. I totally know what it feels like and I'm glad you feel that way about my fic, :)

**Jac Lag:** I expect to talk more about her past in the next chapters, and no Santana is not the only reason the is the way she is. I can only say she suffered a lot.

**nayalove**: Yes it is. :)

Guest: You'll see soon enough why. I can't spoiler it! haha

Enjoy!

* * *

Santana wasn't a very religious person.

She could count with one hand the number of times she went to church, and in most of them she didn't even pay attention to what was being said.

But as the Latina girl tried to understand what makes Brittany tick, the actually went all Bella Swan and researched about God, the bible and all that stuff.

Santana wanted to understand the reasons behind her actions and words. She admits, she totally googled Brittany Pierce but unfortunately came up with nothing. Absolutely zero. (Not about the right one anyway)

She walked confidently through the halls looking for Mercedes, decided to know the truth about every single thing possible.

When she found the other girl talking to one of the asian kids from glee while eating tots non stop, she took a deep breath and marched to their direction.

"We need to talk." She stated, not even giving the boy next to Mercedes a second look.

"Well good morning to you too Santana." The girl chuckled.

"I'm serious Cedes. It's about Brittany." Mercedes looked at her suspiciously, but nodded anyway.

"Alright, we'll talk while going to English. Mike I'll see ya later." The boy nodded and said goodbye to Santana and Mercedes with a smile and walked to his class.

"So. What about her?" Mercedes asked with her mouth full, apparently not that much interested in the subject.

Santana's eyes searched for any signs that the blonde was around, and when she found none she answered.

"She has the same tattoo as you." Mercedes glanced at her for a second, but then continued eating.

"So what? A lot of people have the same tattoo. I know 4 guys that have a lion tattoo in their chests." Santana huffed.

"She told me about you and Quinn Fabray so stop being so defensive and just tell me what's the deal between you." Mercede's raised an eyebrow and clenched her jaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana lost her cool and turned the other girl around forcefully, making the girl drop a few tots on the floor.

"She is getting hurt! You know something I don't and if you're not going to help her then at least tell me how to!" She hissed and stared angrily at Mercedes.

"If I knew how, I wouldn't be here in the first place!" She snapped at Santana and entered the English classroom.

Santana stood there shocked for a few moments then got in too, wishing she could ask the girl what she had meant, but knowing it wasn't the right time or place to do that.

So she tried focusing on the class for now, sometimes glancing at Mercedes and the empty chair where Kurt should have been and waiting to approach her again.

* * *

Brittany sat in the small living room watching cartoons and smoking weed, trying to tune out the world around her.

On the other couch next to her, Quinn Fabray was laying lazily and smoking a cigarette while staring longinly at the blonde girl next to her.

Brittany smiled, feeling the hazel eyed girl's stare and turned to her.

"Stop staring." She chuckled and threw a pillow at a barely dressed Quinn.

"Sorry. Sometimes I can't control myself." She speaks softly, turning her eyes to the tv. Several minutes passed in a confortable silence and sometimes a few laughs before Brittany speaked again.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Britt."

"Did you... Ever wonder why?" She asked so quietly that Quinn almost didn't hear. In a second she understood what Brittany was talking about.

"Every day." Quinn confessed, eyes fixed on Spongebob and Patrick hunting jellyfishes and saying silly things. Brittany looked at her expectantly.

"I guess it's because we wanted something we weren't supposed to...So He send us here to test us somehow." She sighs, closing her eyes and taking a large drag of her cigarette.

"The only things I remember before waking up in _that car_ is what home feels like, the happiness I felt there and watching people from above. I don't remember wanting anything or even thinking about anything at all..."

"It's normal. Kurt, Mercedes and the others that crossed my path don't either." Quinn explained. "We all remember the same things."

"I try so hard to understand Him...What he wants me to do." Brittany whispers. "I feel so lost, so confused and it's even worse when she is around and-"

"The Lopez girl." Quinn interrupts. Brittany nods.

"I try to keep her away from my thoughts, but my mind and body won't obey me. I know is wrong, that is a sin but it's like I just can't resist it." The blonde sighs helplessly and puts the weed in the ashtray on the small table in front of her.

"They took away Kurt's wings." Quinn spoke calmly, opened her eyes and stared at blue ones.

Brittany gasped loudly in shock.

"When? Why?" She asked, turning pale and more frightened by the second.

"Yesterday. I spent all morning cleaning all the blood from his apartment." Quinn took a deep breath, remembering yesterday's events (she ignored the fact that her hands started trembling again). She looked at Brittany with the most serious expression she could manage.

"He refused to tell me but the only plausible reason is that He had enough of his... relationship with someone of the same sex." Brittany visibly gulped and looked down. She started playing nervously with her fingers while Quinn gave her a knowing look.

"You know it is forbidden to fall in love with a human Brittany..." She stood up and walked to the window, Brittany's eyes following her every step.

"You have a chance to go back. Feel at home again and forget all of this crap. Don't let the sins get to you." The hazel eyed girl said with a bittersweet feel in her tongue as she watched random people crossing the streets.

Brittany stood up slowly and gently hugged Quinn from behind, needing the comfort.

"I want to. More than anything. But every time I try to keep my distance-"

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder." Quinn leans into the hug and sighs. She thinks about a solution for a few seconds before continuing. "Be her friend. Turn this love you feel for her into friendship... It'll be easier that way." Brittany nods, trusting her friend's words.

"But what about you?"

"I'll accepted my fate a long time ago. And it's not going back home."

Brittany sighs heavily behind Quinn and caresses her arms, wishing she could take away all of her friend's pain that hidden deep inside of her. She knows the girl is only trying to be strong, to be tough. But she couldn't help her and not even herself. So she focused her thoughts on finding ways to get closer to Santana Lopez.

* * *

For the rest of the day Mercedes ignored Santana's presence when they had to be in the same environment and avoided being next to her at all.

The latina fumed with frustration but after a few tentatives decided it was worthless trying and gave up.

She knew this hole story was none of her business but after seeing Brittany bleeding she was sure she couldn't just forget this.

The way the girl looked at her in the locker room, her eyes full of misery a second before she tried to mask it with indifference.

The way the blonde treats her because she thinks liking Santana is wrong. (She can't help but smile as she remembers Brittany confessing it)

It was going to be hard, but maybe she could break the girl's walls and help her heal from it. Teach  
her that loving is not wrong no matter what "God" says, and help her open up to the good things that are out there.

She could be her friend. Of course she wanted more but for now, the only thing she thinks about while walking to the parking lot it's how was she going to make Brittany at least talk to her properly.

She didn't expect to see Brittany standing outside in her bike looking straight at her.

The blonde motions for her to come closer and the Latina girl looks discreetly behind her just to be sure Brittany wasn't signaling to someone else.

She nervously walks to the blonde wondering what this is all about.

"Hi." Santana says.

"Hello." The blonde responds, a hint of red evident in her face. They stare at each other uncomfortably before Brittany finally gets the courage to speak again.

"I was wondering if you want a ride. I mean if you didn't brought your car or something. Then I could take you home." She rambles and Santana finds it utterly adorable before narrowing her eyes.

"You didn't even talk to me until yesterday." She points out. "Now you want to give me a ride. What's the catch?" Santana asks. Brittany chuckles and ducks her head in shame.

"It's kind of my way of saying sorry for the way that I treated you all this time. I just...I can't explain but you have been really nice with me and I was hoping we could be..." Brittany takes a deep breath. _It's now or never_." I was hoping we could be friends." She says softly.

Santana looks at her incredulously and laughs, not expecting an apology at all and specially not a friendship request. _Well that escalated quickly._

Brittany takes it as a bad sign and sighs sadly. "I will take it as a no then." She adjusts her legs in the pedals, trying to ignore the bad feeling in her stomach from the other girls rejection and impulses the bike forward.

"Wait, wait it's not that!" Santana notices her going away and reaches her. Brittany stops.

"You caught me by surprise that's all. I'll go with you." She smiles warmly and climbs quickly in the bike too. Brittany raises and eyebrow at her but doesn't say anything.

Instead she offers the Latina girl a pink helmet, which Santana accepts and puts on.

She wraps her arms around Brittany, and while the girl rides around town she feels the car keys inside her pocket press against her leg.

But she prefers focusing on the blonde in front of her who is currently smiling and singing quietly thinking Santana can't hear her and the way her hands tingle as she holds Brittany softly for support.

She smiles and knows walking back by bus later just to get her car is totally worth it.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thoughts? Review and let me know your theories, questions and opinions about this chapter. Things are gonna get interesting from now on! :) R&R

Oh, and I almost forgot. They may not remember what brought them "down", but there is certainly a motive for it _and_ the memory loss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hello again guys! Here's the new chapter (it took longer to write it than I thought). Thank you for your comments and questions and I'm happy you guys like it/find it an interesting plot. I hope this chapter instigate more questions and help you guys formulate more theories, I enjoy reading them. Oh, I have whatsapp now, so if any of you guys want to chat just PM me, it's pretty fun!

**Diana: **let's just say the G!P isn't relevant. _For now. _But it helps to understand some things later.

**Guest and brittana-is-wanky21:** I'm a sucker for Quitt (I admit) but as the story develops we'll see if Quinn will or not like Brittany. Maybe yes, maybe no. And _wanky21's _other question will be answered this chapter.

**Guest:** 1. Correct. 2. Correct again, and His point of view (in this fic)will be discreetly revealed in the future. Keep an eye out for it. Your other questions will be answered in today's chapter and in the next ones. (I can't answer them all, or it would be spoiler ;)! ) But I can say you made all the right questions. I let small clues out in this chapter.

Enjoy the chapter \o/!

* * *

A little more than a week goes by since Brittany decided to adopt a different approach towards the girl who has (and still is) haunting her dreams, and unfortunately her..._feelings_for the girl haven't changed a bit.

She trusted Quinn with her life and soul, so when she said to become Santana's friend and transform this strong infatuation into something else she blindly agreed to the idea. The other blonde has been in this world for way more time than her and if it wasn't for her knowledge and kindness Brittany wouldn't have made it this far, but this time the girl's advice wasn't working.

She still feels her heart beating faster everytime the brunette is near, still thinks of soft lips an wild chocolate eyes mixing with her own. And she definitely feels the pain in her back and the the golden cross heavy in her necklance reminding her that this kind of thoughts are wrong and forbidden. (and ignores a voice inside her head saying that it feels so right)

She haven't seen Kurt since the day he had his wings taken. He wasn't going to school (Quinn said he was recovering) and she was too afraid to visit him and see in his eyes the fate that was meant to her. The sign that she was no longer welcome home. She wondered if Kurt accepted his destiny, fighted against it or even begged to not be permanently banished from his Kingdom.

Or maybe, unlike Brittany he was prepared to have a human soul and live as one of them, except that when they died they would probably end downstairs instead.

Brittany was determined to prove to him that she was worth it, that she could in fact resist the sin and go back to his arms. Even if the scars and the vices had to help her to it. She only hopes the path Quinn chose for her is the right one and starts working soon.

The blonde sees a tiny piece of paper fall on her desk, interrupting her thoughts. She opens it and reads the message:

_As you must know, I'm having a huge party in my house tonight to celebrate my birthday. Will you join us? - Kitty_

She frowned. For 2 years Brittany successfully avoided any contact with other people that weren't Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt, besides Kitty Motta is of the Cheerios that pick up on her once in a while but don't really even aknowlege her existence when it's not one of those moments. Now the girl was inviting her to her birthday? It didn't make any sense.

The blonde's eyes darted from the paper to Kitty who was smiling brightly at her.

She sighed and mouthed '_Sorry, can't make it_' to the cheerio. It's not like she had better things to do tonight, but she's not stupid. Kitty and her crew are known for their epic pranks, so she wouldn't step on dangerous territory that easily.

The girl only rolled her eyes and turned her back on her, making Brittany let out a relieved sigh. She wasn't tonight's party target, or Kitty would have tried to convince her to go.

As the class ended, she smiled to Santana who was at her locker down the corridor and walked to Spanish. She misses the malicious look and smile Kitty gives Santana a second before walking to her direction.

* * *

It's lunch break and Brittany prefers to eat outside today, so she grabs a few Kit Kat bars and a bottle of water and sits on one of the empty tables next to the stairs. She starts eating quietly as always, looking indifferently to her surroundings.

Suddenly she hears a sweet rhythm in the air, then sees a small group of people start singing and walking in a boy in a cheerio uniform's direction. She (and everyone) observes as the blonde lead singer takes the other boy's hands in _his_own, and sings about love. Brittany narrows her eyes.

A guy from her church, Joe Hart appears from behind the group and offers a rose to both of them with a smile. As the song ends, the two boys kiss as if it was the most normal and right thing to do in that moment, and it makes Brittany's heart boil with a feeling she doesn't recognize. She assumes it's anger.

People started throwing food at them, but he couple only laughs and hug each other. Brittany can't take it anymore so she marches in their direction and pushes the blonde one hard, making them break apart.

"Go have your homo displays of affection somewhere else!" She hisses angrily while staring hard at both of them. The shorter, brunette one takes a second to recompose himself and faces her without fear.

"Why, does it make your homophobic brain fry? Well not my problem sweet cheeks." She hisses back. Everyone around them is watching the whole interaction wide-eyed and The food fight is long forgotten.

"Your going to hell, faggot." She says, her tone cracking for a moment, realising the horrible word she spat at the male-cheerio and turns her back to the boy. He doesn't let her walk two steps before grabbing her forcefully by the arm and making her face him.

"What did you call me?" He speaks dangerously. Brittany looks down, guilt written all over her eyes and he's taken aback by it.

"I'm so-"

"Let her go right this moment Chris." A soft but demanding voice says. The boy rolls his eyes.

"Mind your own business Fabray. This is between me and Pierce here." He responds, but lets go of Brittany's arm. A small blonde approaches them and pats the boys shoulder mockingly.

"Just get out of my sight before I have a little chat with Mrs. Sylvester okay Porcelain. And take those Warblers weirdos with you." She speaks dismissively.

He and the others looked like they had something to say, but in the end they decided against it and walked away without a second glance. They knew better than to confront the girl.

Only Chris stayed behind, still facing Brittany and he sighs in defeat before asking.

"Who do you think God would send to hell: someone who loves, or those who spend their entire lives hating and bullying this person?" The question got Brittany by surprise and she didn't have an answer for it, as her brain telling her one thing and her heart the exact opposite. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before Chris smiled knowing his point has been made.

Quinn gave the boy a pointed look at the same time the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. He just shrugged and walked along with the rest of the teens to the school's entrance, where a disappointed Latina girl stood moments ago.

Brittany sighed sadly and felt a hand caressing her shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. He knows nothing. He doesn't know what's truly right and wrong." Quinn whispers next to the ear.

"And neither do you or me, or we wouldn't be here." She confesses dryly, leaving Quinn speechless and standing alone outside the building.

* * *

Santana knows she's really drunk.

She also knows she shouldn't be drinking _another_shot of tequila, but she can't make herself care about it.

The Latina girl is sitting on the couch next to some jock who is shamelessly staring at her breasts, while she observes the other teens dancing and getting crazy inside the house.

The guy is talking to her, but she only rolls her eyes in annoyance and tunes him out, preferring to stare at a slutty Quinn Fabray and Kitty Motta chatting instead.

She remembers every second of today's argument between Brittany and Chris, since she had been outside looking for the girl with the intention to make the blonde company when suddenly the whole thing started.

It was the first time Brittany made her mad and disappointed at her. The way she acted with those boys was way out of line, and Quinn had to show up and support her. She scoffed. Making Brittany accept that being different and loving someone the same sex as you is not wrong was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Even more so if her guard dog doesn't back off and let the girl suffer the consequences of her actions and the possibilities of a world outside the bible.

As if sensing her stare, Quinn turned her head and her hazel-eyes found Santana's. The small blonde smirked cockily before turning back to her conversation with Kitty.

Santana snorted and took the shot the boy beside her was holding and drank it all.

* * *

The night went on and at a point Santana didn't even recognize people's faces and what they were doing, her vision was blurry and her mouth was too dry.

She could feel hands on her body and someone's butt on top of her, but she didn't have the strength to push the body pressing into her away or to even look at the person who was doing obviously farting next to her face.

She tried to focus, but the only thing that came with it was the faint sound of people laughing and the flash of cameras next to her.

Santana suddenly wanted to cry, to stop this but her drunken body refused to respond to her commands and she had duck tape around her hands.

Kitty's extravagant laugh was enough to make Santana snap out of it and realise this was probably all set up. She was today's prank, they were making fun of her and filming everything.

She closed her eyes and hoped it would at least be over soon, so she could go home and cry herself to sleep.

It turned out she didn't have to wait long for it, the farting stopped abruptely and the person was taken off of her and put on the ground. It was a midget dressed as a gnome. _Fucking humiliating._

She saw blonde hair and blue eyes boring into her and she instantly knew it was Brittany. She found her somehow and was helping her again. She felt the girl caressing her face for a moment then her body being lifted from the ground and wrapped securely around her strong arms.

People were shouting and complaining, but Santana could feel herself moving. She tried to make out what was happening but felt dizzy, so the brunette closed her eyes and mouthed 'thank you' to her savior before passing out from drunkenness and exaustion.

She missed the way some people laughed at them and bumped into Brittany's shoulder on purpose as they were passing through the crowd.

She missed some boy calling Brittany the _Lezpez new girlfriend_ and the blonde answering '_What if I am? It's none of your business!_' boldly at him.

And both Brittany and Santana missed the blonde's tattoo color become a little more vivid after that.

* * *

R&R People? Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Long time no see guys! I apologize for that. The last weeks had been real tough with school and family issues. And the Brittana break-up which made me cry for days and get a writerblock. AND I'm really sick right now but I managed to give you people at least this chapter and get back in the game a little. I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter, but it's necessary. Thank you for your reviews, they make me smile.

If this chapter leave you confused, feel free to ask me about it in tumblr. heya-agron dot tumblr.

By the way have you people watched Project X? I'm totally considering writing a brittana version of it with a little twist of my own in Portuguese (my native language). Anyway... On with the chapter!

* * *

The sounds of little birds singing next to the window wake Santana up.

She opens her eyes groggily and mutters curses in Spanish, pushing the pillow against her head trying to block out their sound.

It took quite sometime for her to remember glimpses of what happened last night, and to realize she wasn't lying in her bed.

She sat up slowly (because she knew her body wasn't ready yet for sudden movements) and looked around.

The room she was in was completely white. The dresser, the walls, the shelf and even the curtains. The only colorful object there was a neon green lava lamp on the bedside table.

She took off the sheets covering her body only to notice she wasn't wearing her clothes. She panicked.

She heard the door opening and stood up in a jolt, grabbing the lava lamp in defense.

A pair of blue eyes and blonde hair entered the room, making her sigh in relief while the person raised their arms in surrender.

"Calm down its just me!" Brittany spoke with a small smile while she closed the door. She looked at the object in Santana's hands and chuckled.

"If you don't drop this soon you'll burn yourself." She stated. The brunette's face turned a deep shade of red and put the lamp back in it's place.

"Sorry. I thought you were- I don't know. I just got nervous." Santana confessed in embarrassment.

"I understand. You woke up in a stranger's house after being really, really drunk." Brittany said."Without your clothes."

"By the way...Did you-" the girl motioned for the clothes. The blonde's eyebrows perked up.

"Change your clothes? Yeah I kinda had to...I came here earlier and you had vomited all over yourself."

Santana facepalmed herself on the forehead hard enough to make a loud snap sound. She felt so ashamed. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I-"

"Santana don't worry about it, seriously. It's ok." Brittany tried to calm the Latina down. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah but-" Santana started but was interrupted by a soft knock outside the door.

"Brit sweetie, breakfast is ready." The voice of Quinn Fabray outside made the brunette instantly narrow her eyes and stare at the closed door.

"We're coming!" The blonde replied.

"What is she doing here?" Santana hissed. She remembered vividly seeing Quinn and Kitty talking to each other mischievously and looking at her, she was pretty sure that if the girl didn't help to set her up, she at least knew it was gonna happen.

"We live together." Brittany clarified, obliviously. "Now come on I'm hungry!" The girl took Santana's hand in hers and took her to the kitchen, where a smiling Quinn was taking off the pineapple juice from the refrigerator.

In the moment she turned to face Brittany she encountered angry brown eyes staring at her. Her blood turned cold, her face became pale and the juice that was once in her hands was now on the floor.

"What is _she_doing here?" Quinn demanded, taking a moment to recover from the shock.

Brittany looked at both of them, suddenly aware of the tension in the room and wondered what was going on. "She...Slept here. Why? is something wrong?" Santana snorted.

"Tell her Fabray. By the look in your eyes I presume you didn't tell her about last night." The Latina girl scoffed, crossing her arms.

Quinn kept her mouth shut, trying to come up with some solution for this. Se frankly didn't expect Santana to remember seeing her in the party since the girl was so drunk. Her eyes darted to Brittany who had confusion written all over her face.

"TELL HER! TELL HER HOW YOU HELPED KITTY HUMILIATE ME LAST NIGHT! TELL HER HOW YOU FUCKED ME OVER IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" Santana yelled.

"Shut up Satan!" Quinn screamed back.

"It was you?" Brittany asked, her voice almost in a whisper. "You helped set her up? Please tell me."

Quinn bowed her head in shame before closing her eyes and nodding. She couldn't lie to Brittany even if she wanted to.

"I _had_to do something...It was getting way out of hand." She tried to explain while tears started coming out of her eyes. "The way you looked at her was still the same! No... It was getting worse! I had to do something!" Quinn opened her eyes and looked at Brittany, pleading for her to understand her actions. "I did it for you!"

"Quinn you _can't_hurt people like this! It's against all we stand for!" Brittany was really disappointed in her. What her best friend had done was beyond mean and heartless, she just couldn't believe the girl was capable of doing something like this.

Santana just observed the hole interaction, not really knowing what to do in the moment. She watched the way Quinn's eyes changed from pleading to incredibly angry.

"I can't believe you are defending this... _human_instead of me! This sinful scum who deserves to burn in hell for what she is! I will NEVER stand for slag-" a loud cracking noise interrupted the girl, her eyes widened and she supported herself in the kitchen table as she felt her body collapsing.

Brittany ran to her side to help the girl while Santana stared in shock as Quinn's t-shirt was being ripped off of her by some invisible force and something was sticking out of her back rather quickly.

The smaller blonde started screaming and Brittany didn't know what to do so she only hold the girl in her arms.

"I-it's h-h-happening." Quinn exhaled heavily. Brittany shook her head. They both knew what she meant by that and that it was going to happen sooner or later but it didn't mean they were ready for it.

"No, no, no I won't let it!" Blue eyes were shining with fear as her best friend screamed in pain again. "PLEASE! PLEASE GIVE HER ONE MORE CHANCE!" The taller blonde yelled desperately to the air.

Two large white wings made their way out of Quinn's back, bumping into objects as they spread themselves.

To say Santana was dumfounded was and understatement. Her mouth hang open and her body motionless while her brain was in overload as she watched the scene before her. _Quinn was a freaking angel! _Everything was happening so fast. One second she was weaking up in Brittany's room, then she was having a heated fight with Quinn and now all of a sudden the girl had freaking wings!

She was about to say something when the girl's wings abruptly cracked and contorted themselves forcefully, apparently trying to make their way out of the small blonde's back completely.

Brittany did the only thing she could at the moment: she hugged her friend hard, murmuring prayers and words of encouragement and love as Quinn screamed and cried in agony.

"I'm here with you love, stay with me. Stay with me I know it hurts, but you can make it." She whispered in the girl's ear.

Blood was coming out of the feathers as one by one was being ripped out of the broken bones and fell to the ground. Santana finally realized that what was happening was far from a good thing and caught the first towel she put her eyes on and put it in the girl's back, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Fuck what do we do? Fuck fuck fuck!" She asked desperately. They obviously couldn't call 911, since they would probably think it was a stupid joke. Hell, she is standing right in front of an angel and can barely believe it herself.

"We wait." A sobbing Brittany said. The Latina girl eyed her in doubt but agreed.

* * *

Long minutes passed until all the feathers fell and then the bones, the flesh started healing slowly and there was no sign of the wings tattoo that previously marked the girl's back.

Quinn's face was deep red and tear stained, her breathing heavy as she laid limp in Brittany's arms. The kitchen floor was sticky and full of blood, feathers and pineapple juice, making the place smell disgusting.

Brittany lifted The girl's head to look in her eyes, they were void of any emotion as if someone had sucked all of the petite blonde's life. "Let's go to bed honey. You need to sleep." She whispered sadly. She got no answer so she glanced at Santana who immediately nodded and let go of the girl.

She took Quinn's body in her arms and put her to bed, not caring about the soon to be dirty sheets. She thought about something to say to her best friend, but she knew there was nothing that could be said to make the girl better.

Brittany sighed and leaved the room, already thinking about the questions Santana would make her. The Latina girl had witnessed everything and probably connected the dots by now, so there would be no point in denying.

When she got to the kitchen Santana was rubbing the floor with a scrubbing brush and a bucked of water. Brittany smiled, her heart warm as she watched the girl who was humiliated by Quinn last night helping them when anyone else would. _This girl is something else._

Brittany knelt beside her and held the girl's hand in place.

"You don't need to."

Santana only shrugged.

"I want to."

* * *

They cleaned the whole mess together, sometimes asking the other to get and object or help with something.

The looks Santana gave Brittany were questioning but patient at the same, knowing the girl would talk about it at some point. The subject was anything but simple after all.

The brunette sighed as she collected some feathers and put them in a plastic bag.

What had she got herself into? She presumed the thing with Brittany, Santana and Mercedes was something serious. But this was a whole new level. Watching Quinn she finally understood the secret behind those wing tattoos and came to the conclusion she was in a deep trouble.

The latina girl chuckled humorlessly.

She was not only falling in love with a girl with sexuality issues, but an actual angel on Earth.

* * *

R&R and thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**I took months to update, I know that and I'm sorry. I've been dealing with a lot of shit in my personal life this past months but know I'm back. You guys can ask your questions and pressure me to update on my twitter. It's brittanasheart . This chapter is short BUT necessary. Shit is going to get real from now on.**

Brittany observed Quinn sleeping soundly for a long time.

Her eyes traveled to her naked back, a little red in the spots where her wings previously were but if she was someone else she would never guess they were even there.

She was scared.

Quinn taught her since she fell from heaven that they were here to learn from their mistakes and find their way back.

She made Brittany read the bible, go to church, to blend in and how to make the voices in her head go away.

She helped forget the memories from the day she fell. To hide her white aura from the dark since then.

Now she wanted to help Quinn too, but there was no way how. She felt so lost and guilty believing that it was her fault Quinn would never go back home.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I promess I'll find a way to fix this." She whispered, before taking a deep breath and leaving the white room.

Santana was sitting in the couch watching reruns of FRIENDS, laughing once in a while Joey and Phoebe did something funny.

She already told the neighbor that the yelling was just from a scary movie they were watching and that was no need to call the police.

He just eyed her suspiciously but said nothing and went back to his apartment.

She heard some noise next to her and then saw Brittany sitting soundlessly next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Santana answered back. They just watched a few more minutes of the tv show before the tension became unbearable.

"How is she doing?" Santana asked, turning her head to face the blonde.

"She'll live." Brittany sighed. This was it.

"So... Everything is real? Angels, demons, fucking vampires." Santana tried to joke.

"I don't know anything about vampires or werewolfs but we are pretty real." Brittany smiled.

"Are you here to watch over us like in that Nicholas Cage movie?"

"No... Actually I don't know. I don't remember almost anything." The blonde sighed, forcing her mind to try to remember something. Nothing came.

"Most of us don't either. We just fall in some random place, naked and vulnerable like a newborn baby." Santana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Isn't that like really dangerous?"

"Well, for me it was." Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Preparing herself to reveal her story.

"When I fell, It was raining. I felt every smell, saw every light with amplified senses. I could feel everything around me, I was overwhelmed."

"I was confused, and walked on some dark street until a car stopped next to me." Santana held her breath.

"This guy, his name was Sandy. He made me get inside his car and asked my name. I didn't know what to say so we just drove for a while and he stared at my body with a disgusting smile." The Latina girl knew where this was leading to, but she didn't want to believe it. _Oh god no._

"When e noticed how vulnerable and clueless I was he stopped the car, shoved me to the backseat and..." Tears were falling from both of the girls eyes, Brittany's voice trembling as se tried to talk.

"He raped me for hours inside of that car, in the middle of nowhere. I screamed but no one could hear me. Until Quinn sensed my presence." Brittany sighed heavily.

"She opened the door and hit him with a bottle of Ciroc. He was knocked out instantly." The girl smiled sadly.

"She teached me everything. I know she did some bad things but she's not mean. She's just lost..." Santana nodded slowly, taking in the whole thing.

"That's why you refused to get a ride with me." The girl remembered.

"For some reason we are here. We are sinners and we are being punished by him because of it." Brittany spoke angrily.

Santana put her both hands in Brittany's face and forced the girl to look her in the eyes.

"Sorry, I don't believe that."

"But-"

"You ARE a good person Brittany. Even if I don't know anything about your angel self I can feel it in my bones." Santana smiled.

"And I don't believe loving someone is something you should be punished for. Do you?"

"N-no..." Brittany confessed. In the next second Santana's lips were on hers. Soft, warm and so, so sweet.

The blonde surrended to the wonderful feeling, believing just a little bit more that this was right.

They parted their lips and Santana whispered, her face close to Brittany's whose eyes were still closed.

"Please, let me love you." She opened her eyes and watched as Santana's became wide.

"Your eyes... They're glowing." She whispered, mesmerized with the Crystal blue orbs staring back at her and shining like there were hundreds of small diamonds inside each one.

"It's because you make me happy."

Santana let a single tear fall from her eye and smiled so bright she was afraid to hurt her face.

They kissed again, more passionate this time. Their hands started wandering as they tried to show each other their feelings with kisses and touches.

Brittany was letting herself get loose, her white aura becoming more and more evident as they went on. Everything next to her was becoming alive, her senses screaming.

"Ugh...Britt." Santana moaned as she sat in the blonde's lap, feeling the girl harden for her. She scratched Brittany's neck, and in that moment the girl became still and suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, worried and flustered.

"I-I can't. Not yet. I'm not ready. I just... I'm so confused with everything." The Latina stood up too and hugged the taller girl.

"I understand. We have a lot to talk about..." She said, understanding the girl's dilemmas. She was also confused and had a lot of questions about everything.

"I wish I had the answers... That I knew what is right or wrong." Brittany deflated, her eyes slowly returning to their natural color.

"We'll discover all of your questions together mi amor." The Latina girl kissed the blonde's shoulder while caressing her arm.

"Together."


End file.
